herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mini-Me
Mini-Me is a major character in the Austin Powers franchise. He is Austin Powers' best friend and sidekick and Dr. Evil's 1/8th-sized clone. Mini-Me starts off as the secondary antagonist of Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, but joins Austin Powers when Scott becomes evil and becomes a supporting protagonist. He is portrayed by the late Verne Troyer. Biography Beginnings Before Dr. Evil was sent back in time to 1969, his henchmen made him a clone, which was identical in every way, but was "one-eighth his size". Upon being introduced to his clone, Dr. Evil immediately declared, "Breathtaking. I shall call him... Mini-Me." In Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me Coming soon! In Austin Powers in Goldmember Coming soon! Personality Mini-Me was originally designed to be exactly like Dr. Evil in every way, except he was much smarter and stronger (as well as completely mute). Afterwards, when Scott becomes evil, Mini-Me decides to switch sides and becomes Austin Powers' new best friend and sidekick. Overall, Mini-Me has proven that despite being a clone of Dr. Evil and originally one of his henchmen, he is truly a good and reliable person at heart. Trivia * Mini-Me has almost no dialogue in the franchise, beyond an occasional frightened "Eeeee!". Otherwise, he is silent, except for when he does his evil laugh with Dr. Evil. ** At one point, in the second film, when he is dealing with his malfunctioning chair, he briefly makes a noise that sounds like "Hey!". * He has a pet named Mini-Mr. Bigglesworth. * He is sometimes referred to and treated as a dog or other small objects. Scott refers to him as "that vicious little... chihuahua thing." Austin says, upon Mini-Me being knocked out, "Poor little bugger. He's like a dog or something. Poor little bugger." In the third film's opening scenes, Dr. Evil uses a leash to restrain Mini-Me from attacking Scott, telling him to heel. * Mini-Me likes to use the peace gesture when he wants to be friends with someone. * If he does not like someone, he will usually flip them off as a means of insulting them (even though he only uses it once during the third film). On most other occasions, he prefers to express himself through written notes. * He tends dry hump random things. * He also likes to lip-synch the occasional line when Dr. Evil raps. * Upon seeing Mini-Me, Nigel says, "Blimey, I thought I smelled cabbage," thinking he is a carny (referring back to a quip from the first Austin Powers movie). Mini-Me is appropriately confused by the remark. * When Mini-Me becomes Austin's sidekick, he begins to dress like him. The reason for this is unknown, although it may be as a way to rid himself of Dr. Evil's appearance. However, he eventually stops dressing like this as shown at the end of the third film. * It is unknown why Mini-Me is unable to speak. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Male Damsels Category:Dwarves Category:Sidekick Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mischievous Category:In Love Category:Strategists Category:Astronauts Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mute Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Villains